恶魔的锁链
by fiammanda
Summary: Dante/Vergil，翻译。维吉尔一次又一次重返魔界。他的弟弟把他从徘徊中带回了家。


**题目：**The Devil's Chains

**原作：**The-MarmaladeCat1

**人物：**Dante/Vergil

**分级：**R

**简介：**维吉尔一次又一次重返魔界。他的弟弟把他从徘徊中带回了家。

※※※

在两次委托之间，他遇到了一个人。

他与他身高相近，那黯淡的双眸仿佛目睹了绵延不绝的艰辛岁月。他银色的长发在脑后松松地扎起，有几缕落到了脸侧。他穿的衣服或许光鲜过，然而如今已因经年的尘垢而色泽灰暗。他沉默地站在小巷的阴影中，夜风吹开他纷乱的发丝，拂过脸庞。就是这一微小的细节，还有他衣服破旧褪色的边缘让但丁产生了某种幻觉。

不过，泄露那人真实身份的是他的眼睛。但丁无论在哪里都能认出那直白、毫不友善的眼神。一瞬之间，这场景剩下的部分忽然清晰了起来，仿佛阁楼里的旧照片被拂去了灰尘—脏兮兮的长风衣。糟糕的品位。千疮百孔的殉道者式骄傲。

"维吉尔…？"他犹豫地开口。那人眯起了眼睛，神色冷硬。

"维吉尔！"但丁肯定地大喊道，"我操！你之前是滚到地狱里去了吗？（Where the hell have you been?）"

回答正如他回忆中那么短而苦涩。"是。（Hell.）"那人说道。

他仍和以前那样是个冷场帝，不过但丁已经习惯了他哥哥糟糕的态度，毕竟他们师从一人。

"那你现在是在度假？"他哥哥似乎掩饰不住脸上嘲弄的笑意，而但丁也咧嘴一笑。他看着维吉尔转过身，等着他下一句吐槽。然而他们却在尴尬中默然相对，沉默里充斥着苦涩而锋利的回忆，如海盐般咸涩，如怨怼般熏人。

他们曾在幼时争夺过母亲的注意，之后争吵的主题变成他们的父亲。成年之后，他们的争执上升为战斗。然而这么多年已经过去，旧话重提的感觉蠢透了。他们彼此都明白，他们早就走上如今的道路。

你为什么要这么做？你到底在想什么？你不是父亲。你永远不会成为他。

每一次你重返地狱，它都把你嚼个干净再啐出来。每一次你鲜血淋漓地爬回人间，却又飞蛾扑火般回去，渴求它给你更多灼烧。

你为什么总是离开我？

—不要把你的软弱加诸于我。

只不过他们不再把这些话斥诸言语。但丁叹了口气拔出了枪，轻松熟练地转了起来。酣畅淋漓的战斗不需要原因。谁知道呢，也许这次他甚至还能赢。

"我猜又到了玩这个游戏的时间了？"他的目光一寸一寸地扫过他哥哥的身体，审视着他的姿势，意图推断接下来的动作。

"你的阎魔呢？"但丁突然说道。

维吉尔把头侧进了阴影中，但丁辨识不出他的表情，只能看到昏黄的路灯下他眼睛的反光。

"…维吉尔？你那把该死的刀呢？"

"地狱。"维吉尔答道。他的声音里充满了某种扭曲的东西，黑暗而堕落。他后退一步，但丁看着他晃了晃身子，眼白在黑暗里鲜明地刺目。

"操。"但丁语气温柔。他上前一步抓住了他哥哥的手臂，感到手掌下湿滑的血液，还有绷紧的受伤肌肉微微颤抖。

"你永远不知道什么时候停手。"

维吉尔笑了起来，血泡从他的唇间涌出。

但丁在他倒下之前接住了他。

※

维吉尔的恢复速度像恶魔一样，而他也确实算得上半个。但丁清理完他的伤口，尽其所能地包扎好，但其实怎样都无所谓。天亮的时候，一切痕迹也该消失了。

"啥玩意儿把你搞成这样了？"他问道，手上的活儿也没停下，"是你年纪大了反应迟钝还是怎么地？"

他把一瓶烈酒倒在维吉尔肩上的割伤处，然后自己豪饮了一大口。维吉尔的嘴唇抽搐了一下。

"嗨，"但丁说着又举起了酒瓶，"你也来一点儿吗？"

维吉尔接过瓶子闻了闻然后举到唇边。他喝酒的时候但丁仍在孩子气地说个不停。他清理出维吉尔的伤口中的毒素，然后用绷带裹住最严重的部分，等待身体自然愈合。

"我才不会问你为毛一直回我这里。"但丁声音平稳,"我知道你肯定不会坦率地回答我的。别动。还要几秒才好。"

他拉开他哥哥身后的抽屉摸索起来。维吉尔依旧看着他弟弟简陋的办公室；从但丁让他坐在这张椅子上起他就这么一直注视着。他神志清醒但不发一言。他手中的酒瓶染上了但丁手指上的血迹。他心不在焉地晃了晃瓶子，然后仰头猛灌了一大口。

"我一直想知道你能从那里得到什么。你第一次跳下去的时候跟我说了一堆追寻爸爸留下的力量之类的。这该死的伤疤还是留在我身上了。很有趣吧？恶魔的利爪和污秽的剑刃都没留下一点儿痕迹，倒是我亲兄弟的刀…恩哼。有时候烧伤也会。真的很好奇你在那里遇到了什么。"

维吉尔轻哼一声，注视着第一滴硕大的雨水敲砸在脏兮兮的窗上。

"我大概阻止不了你再去那边。天知道那里到底有什么东西让你每次都这么魂不守舍。问题在于，我真觉得你根本不知道自己在做什么。你为了一个战斗的理由而战，就跟所有人一样。你想要比其他人做得更好，因为你想要弥补爸爸的疏忽。妈妈已经去世了，你知—"

"你话太多了。"维吉尔厉声打断了他，但他的神色分毫不动。那冷酷的面具在孩提时就能激怒他的弟弟；坦白地说，如今也能。

"是啊，大概吧。我只是觉得我们俩里得有一个能掌握情况。"但丁说。

他的动作从容不迫，没有一丝犹豫，好像他只是想包扎另一道伤口。也许就是因为这样维吉尔才没有看到它的出现。锁链在他反应过来之前蛇一般环过他的脖子、绕上他的手臂。他从椅子上跳了起来，伸手却没握到自己的刀。但丁后退一步，用脚尖把落下的酒瓶挑回手中。

维吉尔转身看向但丁，但丁因为他脸上的表情被酒呛了一口。他用手背擦了擦嘴，向维吉尔露齿而笑。

"纳迪尔之链。从土耳其一个文物商人那里搞来的。我第一次用，不过好像还行？你觉得呢？"

沉默中只有雨声响如擂鼓。那声音几乎盖住了远处的车声，却无法掩盖维吉尔粗重的呼吸。

"这到底是什么？"他嘶声道。但丁收起了笑容，面色沉静，一脸思量。

"防护措施。"他斜倚着桌子一脸轻松适意地答道。

"但丁…"

"我知道，我知道。你会永远恨我，绝不原谅我。早听过了老哥。说真的，你第一次去地狱的时候就说得很清楚了。让我时不时地痛得像个逼样。问题是，你已经去了这么多次—"

"但丁…"

"—听我讲完。你去了这么多次，我希望你这次能停下来想想。我们可以打一场，唉，我会很享受的。把你往死里揍的感觉一直好得不得了。但结果只会是我们俩都精疲力竭，我阻止不了你做任何事，也没法让你听我说话。像现在这样我至少能让你在一个地方待着。"但丁顿了顿，对哥哥弯了弯一边的嘴角，"这次我不会让你从我身边跑开了。这次你非听不可。"

仿佛九天已裂，豪雨落在街道和窗户上的细碎声音汇成一声低哑的嘶吼。维吉尔低头肃立。他的眼睛牢牢注视着但丁的脸，那里面冰冷的怒火令他脊背发凉。维吉尔的双手被纳迪尔之链缚在身前，然后松松地固定在脖子上。这古董锁链在黑暗中发出微弱的金色光芒；无论维吉尔如何绷紧了双手的肌肉，它甚至没有发出一声吱呀。

他们沉默良久。但丁从容地扫视着他哥哥的身体。他的目光扫过裂开的伤口、恶魔的毒素造成的灼伤、肿起的淤痕、还有从未见过天日的黑色魔纹纹身。维吉尔的目光始终紧紧锁定在但丁的脸上，他的身体因紧张而微微发颤。他感到无比疲惫；地狱里有一千万个恶魔，而他仿佛已亲自与每一只厮战搏杀。

然后但丁开口。维吉尔在沉默中听着他的弟弟侃侃而谈；他谈起各种猜想、分析和回忆，旧仇新怨，如此这般。终于他的腿不堪重负—该死的圣奥古斯塔军团有四十个恶魔，每一个都让他付出了一点代价—于是他后退一步坐进了有些褴褛的沙发中，双肘支膝。他的头随着但丁说话的节奏而一阵一阵地疼。

他听到伤害和痛苦和背叛；他弟弟是个倨傲无礼自以为是的混蛋，但维吉尔知道那是他在这个世界自我保护的盾牌。他听到但丁用多年的练习掩盖起来的愤怒；他任凭但丁用指责淹没他，直到他听到深藏的真意。他已经很久没有听他弟弟说话了；他仿佛回到了他们只向对方倾诉的多年以前。真是奇怪。流光易转，人事已非，可我们还是愿意仰赖于最初的所知。

"—你还在听吗？"

"我在听。"

但丁走上前去跪在他面前。他没有抬头。

"我想你。"他弟弟说。

"我知道。"

"我一直在想你，混蛋。"

"我知道。"

当他弟弟把纳迪尔之链绕上他的手、把他的头拉下来亲吻他的时候，他没有拒绝。

※

但丁没有取下锁链，维吉尔也没有要求。他任他的弟弟掌握控制权。他分开自己的双腿，躺进但丁的双唇之下、双臂之间、还有他那熟练的双手之中。他把自己交付于他弟弟的怒火，和从他唇间倾落的指责。但丁诅咒他，而维吉尔微笑起来。但丁拉紧了锁链。维吉尔没有告诉他那毫无意义；自出生起他便已陷入了与他无法斩断的羁绊。

窗上的雨痕映出街灯金色的光芒，在律动的两人身上投下奇异的阴影。但丁小心地避开维吉尔的伤口，直到他的兄长把他狠狠地咬出了血。客套的小打小闹到此为止了，接下来是力量，锁链嵌入皮肤，裸露的利齿，那喘息比起柔软的欢愉更似濒死的呻吟。

他们用嘴唇和双手记住对方。他们重温了几乎已经遗忘了的年少时光。但丁不曾一次放开那锁链，而维吉尔只是靠了上去，告诉自己那不重要。

※

清晨的阳光淌进了内侧仍是灰蒙蒙的窗户。但丁醒了过来。他换了个姿势，纳迪尔之链滑到了地上，其中的魔力已经失效了，不知是因为黎明的到来，抑或是一个他兄长对他都保密了的咒语。他翻身下了沙发，对着他哥哥沐浴在阳光中的身影眨了眨眼—他周身的光晕仿若燃烧。维吉尔站在门口，一手已经按在把手上。他回过头看着但丁。

在这样的场面好像该说些什么，但丁心想，可他此生都想不到了。屋外，人行道的水洼映着朝霞，泛着金光。

"所以你要走了。"维吉尔点了点头。"回地狱？"他努力让自己的话听起来不那么像指责。他失败了，甚至没能让那话变成一句吐槽。他能听见自己声音里的失落。他胸口发紧。

"我要去拿回我的刀。"维吉尔说。

"对。"但丁答道。

维吉尔颔首，他的视线重新回到了空旷的街道，回到这个初晨。门在他身后关了起来，阻隔了闪耀的朝阳，也斩断了但丁看到他回首的希望。

他怀疑他没有。

※※※

**END**


End file.
